


A different type of fan

by Andrewsasaint



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Corey being a dad, Death, F/M, Ghosts, TFIL - Freeform, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, youtubefanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewsasaint/pseuds/Andrewsasaint
Summary: Elizabeth Knotts never thought this would happen to her. She always expected nothing bad to happen to her. But she quickly finds out, she is not immune to bad luck. But just maybe, she can change peoples lives in a different way.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I usually don’t look forward to getting in the car with my mom but it was cold outside and I was starting to shake. You see, she is a bad driver and has had more than one scare. I wouldn’t be surprised if I died because of her. I hope to God my Dad teaches me how to drive. 

I was looking out the window and suddenly the car was in the air. Everything was happening so fast, I didn’t know what was going on. But my head was hitting the roof of the car and mom wasn’t making any noise. 

When we hit the ground I felt a snap and then there was excruciating pain that made me want to scream. But I didn’t have the energy to do that. I think there are footsteps and people talking but I’m so tired. There wouldn’t be much hard if I just closed my eyes, is there? 

All I saw was black but I knew I was moving. The car was moving fast and I jerked at every turn. I felt my chest move slowly. I went to open my eyes but I couldn’t. I didn’t have the strength. 

“Elizabeth Knotts, can you hear me?” Somebody asked. 

That was my name. How do they know my name? 

“Hmm,” I replied. 

That’s the best I could do really. Opening my mouth just seemed too hard. Suddenly, my eyes were being pulled open and a man came into view. I started blinking rapidly, everything was just so bright. I went to move my neck but even a slight movement caused sharp pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. 

“Can you speak?” the man asked again. 

I looked up at the man and then straight ahead of me. Did they appear the be...doors? I was in an ambulance. I felt my heart pound against my chest and it was getting harder to breathe.

“Elizabeth, I need you to calm down,” The man said. 

But I just looked at the white doors. I was going to die. I’m dying. 

I don’t wanna die.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth makes a realization about herself and must come to accept that her reality just isn't the same as it once was.

“Hey, look at me,” The man said.

He walked into my line of sight, blocking the doors. My heart was still pounding. I could feel it hammering against my chest. It was actually started to hurt.

“You’re gonna be okay” He promised.

That didn’t help as much as he thought it would though. With time, breathing got easier and my eyelids grew heavy. It’s not a good idea to sleep after a car accident but I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer.

“Hey, wake up. Look at me” The man demanded.

But the darkness felt so much better and calmer than the bright lights and panic.

When I woke up again, I wasn’t in the ambulance anymore. At least I don’t think I am. I looked to the left. I still couldn’t move my neck for some reason. But by the smell, I could tell that I was in a hospital. It just had that...smell.

There was a window to my left. It was still light outside. But how many days have passed? Has it been days? I’m not really sure. Suddenly, everything was black and I fell into a fitful sleep.

When I woke up again, the Dr, was to my right and had a chart in his hand. He seemed to be looking over stuff. I watched him for a few seconds, hoping he would notice I was awake but he never did. He put the chart down and left my room, leaving the door open.

I was sleeping again or my eyes were closed. I seem to be doing a lot of that. Everything was dark but it was loud around me. I couldn’t make out what they were saying or doing but I didn’t really care.

_“I got honor roll mom,” I said._

_I held up the flimsy piece of paper but she didn’t look up from her phone._

_“That’s great,” She said in a dull voice._

_I dropped my head and went to my room._

_“Oh come. Just do it. It’s not like your mom is gonna care” The boy said._

_He was sitting next to me, trying to pressure me to have sex with him._

_“Well, I care and I’m not gonna do something just because you want me to” I snapped._

_He just rolled his eyes before walking out of my bedroom and slamming the front door._

_“Lizzie” My mom screamed._

_I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to deal with her._

_“What do you want Mom?’ I asked._

_She walked into my bedroom, the stench of alcohol following her. She grabbed my chin and pulled me in close to her. She moved my head to the left and to the right before letting me go. She turned around, shaking her head and mumbling to herself._

_“What?” I asked._

_But she didn’t respond._

The blackness that I once saw was suddenly getting brighter. My body felt cold and it felt like I was floating.

I opened my eyes to find I was by my bedside. But who was in the bed? Doctors surrounded the bed putting medical stuff away, not saying anything.

“Hello?” I asked.

But nobody said anything, they just ignored me. It was only when they all left, I saw who it was.

Me.

**I’m dead.**


End file.
